Joan
Joan is Scooter's mom and a frequently referenced character on The Muppets. Scooter lives with her and she is dating Ken. In the episode "Walk the Swine," Scooter hyperventilates and breathes into a paper bag to calm down. He comments that the bag had a meatloaf sandwich in it, which reminded him of his mom, which calmed him down because, as he describes, "she's my best friend." In the episode "The Ex-Factor," Scooter invites Kermit to Color Me Mine to make a gift for Denise. Scooter tells Kermit: "I once gave a hand-painted cake plate to a lovely lady, and the next morning, she made me breakfast." Rizzo the Rat asks, "Who was she? Your mother?" Scooter replies: "Yes, and I like to remind her of that every time she lets Ken stay over." Later, after Pepe and Rizzo ruin his "happy place," Scooter leaves Color Me Mine saying that he's going to going home to "be with mom," and that he didn't even care if it's "her private time with Ken!" In the episode "Pig's in a Blackout," Scooter offers a credit card to buy coffee for the Up Late staff. Upon receiving the card, Big Mean Carl asks "who's Joan?" Scooter replies that it's his mother, and that the purchase will help her earn points towards a trip to Rome for her and her boyfriend. In the episode "Too Hot to Handler," Scooter expresses his feelings for Chelsea Handler and gives some insight into his complicated relation with his mom. Scooter states that he first became aware of Handler because "sometimes after Mom goes to bed, I switch the TV up to the naughty-language channels." Upon asking Handler out on a date, Scooter tells her: "I'll just call Mom and tell her I'll be home a little late." Handler tells Scooter to tell his mom not to wait up. Embarrassed about revealing that he lives with his mother, Scooter says: "just so you know, I don't live with my mom. That'd be weird, right? I live in a room in my mom's house. I have my own microwave, minifridge, Dustbuster, which she's always borrowing, and I'm always like, 'Mom, will you please?!'" Later, Scooter compliments Handler saying that she is "beautiful and wise, just like my Mmm..." catching himself and saying "you." After his date with Handler Scooter receives flowers, he tries to deduce who they are from; when the card says "I can't stop thinking about our good-night kiss," Scooter says that narrows it down to either "Chelsea and my mom." Handler later sends Scooter a racy picture of herself, which Scooter says "thank God my mom didn't see it." In the episode "Going, Going, Gonzo," Scooter comments on his near-death experience saying it was a wake-up call and "not the usual kind where Mom comes in and plays a James Taylor tune until I gently stir awake." Later, after chickening out of getting an earring, Scooter asks The Electric Mayhem, "you guys aren't gonna tell my mom, are you?" In the episode "Single All the Way," Scooter expresses his displeasure with his mother's relationship with Ken again saying: "[Becky] breaks up with a great guy like Fozzie, and yet my mother is still with Ken? Ugh! Cut your nails, Ken. You're not a Spanish guitar player!" Later in the episode, Miss Piggy wants Scooter's ugly sweater, Scooter is reluctant to give it to her as his mom made it for him for Christmas. She was mentioned again during The Muppets Take the Bowl in 2017 and The Muppets Take the O2 in 2018, as Ken was said to be helping her Google the Muppets' performance at the different venues. Scooter referenced his mother in a 2017 Muppet Thought of the Week video, stating that his mom made him believe he could do anything... just as long as he "cleaned up afterward." He also referenced his maternal relationship in a 2018 Muppet Thought of the Week video, stating that "no matter what you do in life, there's no better feeling than giving your mom something to brag about." Notes *In an ad-libbed moment during a taping of The Muppet Show, Scooter claimed that his mother was a parrot and didn't know who his father was.Finch, Christopher Of Muppets and Men; Alfred A. Knopf, Inc.: New York, NY, 1981. See also *Scooter's family *Scooter's dad *Ken Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Unseen Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:The Muppets (2015) Characters